mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She will make her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). About Skarlet Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was later proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac had been a color glitch from Scorpion. She also uses two ninja swords and four small kunai. Storyline While not a part of the official storyline yet, Skarlet can be seen multiple times throughout the Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode amongst the background warriors. Biographies Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Skarlet is a very ferocious opponent in battle. She utilizes a slew of knives during combat, which she can use as both projectiles and melee weapons. However, her special ability comes in the form of morphing her body into a red-colored liquid resembling blood. Unlike Noob Saibot, she can utilize this state for both offensive and evasive maneuvers. Signature Moves *thumb|250px|rightKunai Throw: 'Skarlet throws one of the kunais strapped to her leg. The enhanced version lets her throw a second kunai. This move can be done in the air. The enhanced version in the air lets her throw 3 kunais at the same time. (''MK 2011) *'Blood Ball: '''Skarlet throws a ball composed of blood at the opponent. (''MK 2011) *'Teleport Stab: '''Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and stabs them in their shoulder blades. Then rolls off of them. (''MK 2011) *'''X-Ray: Skarlet forces the base of her palm into her opponent's face, breaking the skull. She then kicks the opponent in the face, jabbing their eye with the boot of her heel. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Fount Pain:' Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in the head. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) *'Bloodletting:' Skarlet stabs herself with her swords. She becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then jumps up into the opponent, slicing the opponent in half. (MK 2011) Endings *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Controlled by Quan Chi's sorcery, Skarlet attacked and destroyed Shao Kahn. As Quan Chi's magic subsided, she realized her unwitting role in his want to bring ruin to Outworld. With Shao Kahn's blood splattered across her body, Skarlet absorbed his immense strength. She used this newfound power against Quan Chi. Brotherhood of Shadow warriors raced to defend the sorcerer, but their blood only served to make Skarlet invincible. In a battle between sorcery and gore-filled fighting power, she avenged her fallen master. Having served her purpose, Skarlet disappeared into the shadows awaiting Shao Kahn's rebirth." Appearance Skarlet has red hair tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg; it is speculated they are featured in her moveset. Character Development Skarlet is based on the (debunked) rumor of Skarlet in Mortal Kombat II. Supposedly, a red palette swap of Kitana, little was known about her aside from that. On September 10th, 2010, Ed Boon' updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, after Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character was given for months. She has been seen since in the background of the Kahn's Arena during gameplay videos for ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). On March 26th, 2011, Gamepro released information regarding which characters would be available as Downloadable Content (DLC) in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). Skarlet was revealed – although her name was not. Through hacking of the game, Skarlet was discovered, as well as having a Babality model, but thus far the model does not move and is likely glitched. Game Information She appears briefly in MKII, as a red, glitched Kitana. It was most likely a graphical problem. Character Relationships Trivia *She is the third character based on a rumor to have been made playable, the first two being Ermac and Blaze, respectively. **Also, she is the first rumored character to make an appearance as DLC. *Skarlet makes a cameo appearance in the opening Story Mode cinematic. She appears among the other fighters. She's also seen chained up in Kahn's Colosseum. *Before her release as an official character, Skarlet was known simply as "The Lady in Red." *Skarlet was first rumored to be Kira, by a lot of people. To further emphasize this, her hair and boots are similar in design. *Skarlet was also rumored to be a redesign of Sareena. *strangly both Ermac and Skarlet started out as the same color glitches of Scorpion and Kitana in which the fighters appeared as red and both evolved into fully developed characters. Gallery UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|The teaser image of Skarlet Scarlet01.png|Skarlet vs Jade Scarlet02.png|Skarlet vs Johnny Cage Scarlet03.png|Skarlet Render Scarlet04.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode scarlet05.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode Immagineffx.png|Skarlet chained in Kahn's Arena 0015.png|The Skarlet glitch appears in Mortal Kombat II Skarletmk9.png|Skarlet Scarlet06.jpg|Skarlet's model Scarlet07.jpg|Skarlet's Alternate Costume NCMK9Scarlet3.jpg|Skarlet vs Smoke 28653.jpg|Skarlet's body References es:Skarlet ru:Скарлет Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Work in progress Category:Rumor Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Downloadable Character Category:Glitch Characters